As If We Never Said Goodbye
by struckbycarsondreams
Summary: One-shot. Kurt leaves Dalton with some last words..or shall I say song. Heavy on the Klaine and crying!Blaine so don't hold that against me.
1. AIWNSG

**Hello to all! I'm Priscilla. This is a short little one-shot. I sorta picked it off from a theme on Tumblr. With the release of Chris Colfer (Kurt's) new song "As If We Never Said Goodbye", we all thought maybe it could be Kurt's goodbye song. So I will be building it off of that. So few things:**

**1) Those of you who are still awaiting an update from my other fic "Of Bows and Kurtsies", I apologize of my lack of updating or not updating at all for that matter. Just been so busy lately...and not with school work. Also, writer's block is a bitch!**

**2) The song...a real tearjerker. Try listening to it along reading this. I almost cried myself reading my own story**

**3) I dont own Glee, RM does.**

* * *

><p><span>AS IF WE NEVER SAID GOODBYE<span>

Kurt couldn't even begin to muster the inner turmoil within himself. He missed New Directions and Blaine said it himself.

It shouldn't come as a surprise. Though it is and Kurt doesn't even know what to do anymore. He wants to tell Blaine goodbye, yet he can't bring himself to do it. How do you do something like this to your boyfriend?

Kurt's eyes widened in realization at what he should do. He had to do this the only way Blaine could've…sing it.

Kurt stood outside the door of the Warbler practice room shaking in nervousness. Wearing a black shirt and plants, top hat, white straightjacket, and fingerless gloves he felt almost like himself again. The same way he did when he decided to sing Blackbird.

He shuddered at the sudden wave of Nostalgia. Should he do this? Yes. After watching New Directions and Mercedes belting their heart out, he really began to feel what homesickness felt like.

_Okay Kurt Hummel, you've got to do this. No turning back now_ he thought to himself as he pushed the door open.

The first thing that met his eye was Blaine smiling at him with a look that slowly turned intrigued and curious. Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, what's with the outfit?" Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. So lively and carefree. Kurt winced at that.

"What? Did Pavarotti resurrect from the dead and die again?" Jeff piped from behind him. All the other Warblers couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Um..no one's dying. No. But I have some very important news to tell all of you." Kurt said directly towards Blaine. This didn't go unnoticed by the Warbler soloist himself.

"What is it Kurt?" Blaine asked, suddenly worried as he stared at Kurt's eyes almost brimming with tears. _Something's off_ Blaine noted as he took in Kurt's composure.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to sing it." Kurt handed a CD to Wes who put it into the music player.

Kurt heaved a sigh as the orchestra from the song was already deeply affecting him. He took note of Blaine who was suddenly very attentive and worried. Kurt started with a shaky and trembling breath.

**_I don't know why I'm frightened_**

**_I know my way around here._**

**_The cardboard trees_**

**_The painted seas_**

**_The sound here_**

He looked at Blaine for a moment was lost and confused. That was a mistake. He could already feel the tears starting to break surface.

**_Yes, a world to rediscover_**

**_But I'm not in any hurry_**

**_And I need a moment_**

Kurt looked Blaine straight in the eye, begging him to get his message. He didn't need to make it harder than it already was. Blaine got it. He looked towards Kurt with tears that weren't held back, but clouding his vision making Kurt look blurry. Talk about irony. He was already slipping from Blaine's fingers. He could feel it.

**_The whispered conversations_**

**_In overcrowded hallways_**

**_The atmosphere_**

**_As thrilling here as always_**

He scanned the saddened looks on the Warblers faces. They got the message too. All of the Warblers knew it was coming, but they didn't think so soon. Not when they finally got the chance to really accept Kurt as a Warbler. Blaine let a single tear slide from his cheek. Kurt has said enough. He walked away leaving the Warblers in pure misery and remorse. Blaine ran after Kurt, unsure at what his legs were doing. All he knew was that he couldn't let Kurt slip away from him.

**_Feel the early morning madness_**

**_Feel the magic in the making_**

**_Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_**

Blaine didn't know what to say, let alone do. It hurt. He pleaded Kurt with his eyes flowing tears. Kurt said nothing and gave him a firm kiss on the lips, pouring in as much passion as he could. Kurt broke off and walked away before tears could fall of his own. Blaine watched as Kurt walked away. Away from Dalton. Away from the Warblers. Away from him. Him and the precious memories kept within it. Blaine can feel the images returning to him now. Their first look at the Dalton staircase. When Blaine and the Warblers sang Teenage Dream. Blaine giving Kurt Pavarotti as his eyes lit up and cheeks rosy and alive. He remembered when Kurt tried out for the solo, didn't make it and Blaine still comforted him and the feeling they got when they tied with New Directions. He remembers when Kurt did that Christmas duet and going to the Mckinley High football game. He remembers Valentine's Day and Kurt confession. Lastly, he remembers the Blackbird number, their kiss. Every kiss. Every touch. Every smile. This was where it all started and now Kurt's finally leaving. Tears were free-falling by now and frankly, Blaine didn't care.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked out his bedroom window. Gray. Empty. He went to school not bothering to change his clothes from yesterday. He sang softly and sadly to himself.<p>

**_I've spent so many mornings_**

**_Just trying to resist you_**

**_I'm trembling now_**

**_You can't know how_**

**_I've missed you_**

He stared longingly at the picture of Blaine on his dresser. One that resembles the one in his locker at Mckinley. Mckinley. This is what he's doing it for. Mckinley.

**_Missed the fairy tale adventures_**

**_In this ever spinning playground_**

**_We were young together_**

He blinked back tears and got into his car. Driving, trying to forget his memories of Blaine..for now. He parked into the Mckinley High parking lot. It looked so foreign and he shrunk back a little when he saw Karofsky in a distance. He exhaled deeply his head swimming with images of Blaine the night before. Broken and crying. He HAD to do this.

**_I'm coming out of makeup_**

**_The lights already burning_**

**_Not long until_**

**_The cameras will start turning_**

He walked across the parking lot. Ignoring the stares of everyone, the appalled looks that the Diva was back.

**_And the early morning madness_**

**_And the magic in the making_**

**_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_**

He hid in a corner when he saw the shadow of Dave Karofsky. His mind flickered with recognition. He had his friends. He wasn't entirely alone in his part.

**_I don't want to be alone_**

**_That's all in the past_**

**_This world's waited long enough_**

**_I've come home at last_**

He burst through the doors of Mckinley. He breathed deeply. He was smiling to himself. He is bigger and brighter. Dalton changed him completely in a positive way, and for that he must acknowledge. But his time there was over. Everyone knew it but he just didn't want to admit it. He feels better. Accomplished. Nothing can hold him back in Mckinley now.

**_And this time will be bigger_**

**_And brighter than we knew it_**

**_So watch me fly_**

**_We all know I can do it_**

He opened his locker with a shaky grasp. He very much knew what was on the other side of the locker.

**_Could I stop my hand from shaking?_**

**_Has there ever been a moment_**

**_With so much to live for?_**

He stared at the picture of Blaine. Yes, his tears were falling now, but he just let it flow.

**_The whispered conversations_**

**_In overcrowded hallways_**

**_So much to say not just today_**

**_But always_**

His phone buzzed with an incoming text message. _Courage_. Kurt's eyes have more than clouded over by now. Blaine is still here. He's there for him and even if they are apart, they'll make it work. Calm washed over him only to be hit with a wave of _courage_.

**_We'll have early morning madness_**

**_We'll have magic in the making_**

He took one last look at the text before him. He was touched that Blaine was doing this. He looked at Blaine's picture and whispered softly. It was if they never said goodbye.

**_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_**

**_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_**

He closed the locker, wiping away his tears. There was no need of them. He walked slowly, out to the quad. In only a moment he found New Directions. He smiled. He thought of Blaine. Thank You Kurt thought. He whispered softly with a slight smile.

**_We taught the world new ways to dream._**

Another text. _Courage_. Kurt could feel it in him. Everything is going to be okay. He put on the best smile he could muster walked up to New Directions and yelled proudly at the top of his lungs," KURT HUMMEL IS BACK AT MICKINLEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. I apologize if it's a little rushed and terrible. Yesterday was HECTIC and when i mean HECTIC i mean the best fucking day of my entire life! Those of you on Tumblr know that. Also, WHO SAY THE DC LIVESTREAM? it was so awesome. so tell me what you think about it. We'll VOTE! ;D <strong>

**Also, I was thinking...if that spoiler pic of the Warblers at Mckinley had Kurt in the top hat, wouldn't SOWK happen in that scene? If you guys want me to write that little scene, comment in the little suggestion box down yonder... **


	2. SOWK

**So... after seeing the SOWK scene, I realized that I just had to write for it. So those of you who wanted me to continue. Here it is. Bit of a back story and the scene itself. Here we go.**

* * *

><p><span>SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW<span>

"Blaine? Bla-aine. BLAINE!" Wes yelled to shake the named Warbler out of his stupor.

"Huh? What?" Blaine questioned momentarily distracted. He avoided the worried glances the Warblers were sharing with eachother.

"Blaine. As a member of the Warbler Council and a friend I'm asking...ARE you okay? And I mean the literal and truthful sense.." David said.

"I'm fine!" Blaine yelled trying to convince..._who exactly? Himself?_

Now it was Wes' turn to speak "You're lying Blaine...I can tell"

"Since yesterday afternoon you've been nothing but a bitter grumbling reckless zombielike sobbing mess...and I don't even think I've used so many adjectives to describe someone." Thad noted. "Actually, that doesn't even begin to justify how you've been acting lately..."

"...and let's not forget you stopping at that one spot at the staircase in the hall not too far down mumbling to yourself 'this is where we met...this is where we saw eachother for the first time'...it was really creepy man" Jeff noted incredulously.

Everyone agreed, whispering to eachother.

Trent, another Warbler, also commented,"and was i the only one who saw him staring emotionless at the seats next to him in class..."

"...oh! Well I am oh so sorry that I can't look at where Kurt, the guy who left without a single warning, sits next to every day. And he didn't even bother to let me speak. He just expects to waltz into the Warbler hall and sing a song to bid his farewell, leave me only a kiss to cope with during his departure, and yet still expect me to go on with life completely unaffected? No. That's not how it works." Blaine gasped.

"Is that what this is about? You're upset about Kurt leaving." Nick said certain.

Blaine tried to find some other explanation...but he knew they were right. He looked down with a sigh, embarrassment washing over him.

Wes and David looked towards eachother. They were at a Warbler Council not a therapy session, but their friend is in need right now. They both stood up from the panel and took seats next to Blaine.

"It's alright if you miss Kurt. We all do." Wes comforted.

"And frankly this is the first time we've gone through a meeting without being interrupted because of a request in change of wardrobe." David stated.

"AND...we do miss our little fashionable Diva." Jeff joked.

"Not as little as Blaine though," mocked Thad. **(A/N ironic huh?)**

This made Blaine crack a small smile...then fade again.

"I have an idea..." Jeff brightened as he said it. Everyone rolled their eyes. _Oh great_. "What if we sing to him.."

The Warblers looked up with a smile, apart from Blaine who was completely unaffected by the suggestion.

"Go on..." Wes inquired, willing to give him a chance on this one.

"Well it just seems reasonable. Kurt sang to us for a goodbye so why shouldn't we do the same?" Jeff continued.

"But where? At McKinley? You all very much can recall the disastrous outcome from that GAP attack fiasco." said Thad.

"Yes. That's exactly what we should do." David agreed. "This isn't the same situation. THAT situation was for a serenade...THIS is for Kurt. A goodbye."

"Okay, then. All in favor of surprising Kurt Hummel at McKinley with a song?"

Various _I _s were heard throughout the room.

"All oppose?" silence.

"Ok...majority rules. So what song shall we do?"

Blaine cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him. He finally spoke,"Somewhere Only We Know by Keane."

Murmurs of agreement were heard.

"Alright. Somewhere Only We Know is agreed. Meeting adjourned." Wes said with a few bangs of the Gavel.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

"KURT HUMMEL IS BACK AT MCKINLEY!" Kurt yelled, revealing himself to his old Glee club. They couldn't help but smile and clap.

"Kurt..." Finn said slowly. Kurt looked towards his giant of a brother but saw he wasn't looking at him, but behind him. He turned around, following Finn's gaze.

Kurt gasped. It was Blaine. He's here, at Mckinley. Has he been here all this time? Waiting for him? He just couldn't believe Blaine drove all the way from Dalton to see him. Kurt's heart warmed a little. And not just him apparently? Wes? David?

**_I walked across_**

**_An empty land_**

Oh no. Blaine is _not _singing to him in front of Mckinley. He is. Kurt doesn't care anymore because he's smiling so much. He can't believe Blaine is actually doing this.

**_I knew the pathway _**

**_Like the back of my hand_**

Not just him. ****One by one, the other Warblers appeared from the top of the stairs. Kurt could hear the piano beginning to accompany the Warblers' background vocals. He really is doing this.

**_I felt the earth_**

**_Beneath my feet_**

**_Sat by the river _**

**_And it made me complete_**

Blaine couldn't help it, but he was starting to lose it. He was saddened that Kurt left, but that doesn' mean he can't show his support.

**_Oh, simple things_**

**_Where have you gone?_**

**_I'm getting old_**

**_And i need something to rely on_**

**_So tell me when_**

**_You're gonna let me in_**

**_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_**

Blaine rushed down to the piano and started to play. He was staring at Kurt, and only Kurt. Their eyes locked and suddenly it didn't seem like all of New Directions and Mckinley were here watching. Or the fact that the Warbelers were there too. It was just Blaine and Kurt. Kurt and Blaine.

**_And if you have a minute_**

**_Why don't we go_**

**_Talk about it somewhere only we know_**

**_This could be the end of everything_**

**_So why don't we go_**

Kurt can recall. This situation. It reminds him of when Kurt watched the Warblers for the first time. A moment with sentimental meaning. This is the type of nostalgia Kurt was looking for. Blaine slowly walked towards Kurt with a smile. Not a smile that said _Oh, I'm here. For you. Aren't you happy now?_, but a smile that said _Kurt, I'm here. I care about you. And no distance, time or space, is going to keep me away. I would never let little things like that come between us. _Blaine took Kurt in his hands and brought him down the stairs and to the Warblers.

**_Somewhere only we know_**

**_Somewhere only we know_**

Kurt could now listen to New Directions singing along to the music. Each Warbler stepped forward and hugged Kurt tightly.

**_And if you have a minute_**

**_Why dont we go (oooh-ahh-ah)_**

**_Talk about it somewhere only we know (ahhh-ah-ah-oh)_**

Then it was Finn who stepped forward. A hug that said _welcome back brother._ So, Mercedes did the same.

**_This could be the end of everything _**

**_So why don't we go_**

**_Somewhere only we know_**

Now, it was Blaine's turn. He looked to Kurt, his eyes starting to cloud over. He couldn't do this. He can't cry im front everyone.

**_Somewhere only we know _**

Kurt only smiled gently. There it is again. Only Blaine and Kurt. Kurt and Blaine.

**_Somewhere only we know_**

Kurt rushed forward and gave Blaine a hug, seeing he was upset. "I missed you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's ears.

"I never left." Kurt said softly. And in truth, he never did. There are many things Kurt will miss about Dalton. He'll miss the accapella for sure. The beautiful harmonies. The young men that Kurt has grown to love and call a "family" over time. At the beginning, they were just another glee club. But now, they are a part of Kurt. The memory of them will always be in his mind. Sure, he never got that many solos or was able to express his individuality, but Kurt had to admit, it was fun. Exciting. Riveting. Entertaining. Refreshing. Whatever he calls it, he had the time of his life as a Warbler. Who knows? Maybe years from now individual Warblers will cross paths with him. The Warblers are talented and no doubt they will do great things. He has friends. He has family. He has Blaine. But, when Kurt meets the other Warblers again in the distant future, the only thing that will be running though his mind is simple, emotional, and something that will ricochet his mind and bring him back to those Warblers he called friends. _Remember when..._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? I just based this off the SOWK know scene so...<strong>

**That last paragraph, well let's just say it reflects what I will be thinking about the Warblers. It tugged on my heart a little bit while writing. Today's going to be emotional. Possibly the Warblers last episode. They are all VERY talented and knowing is fangirls/boys, we'll follow and support them wherever their careers take them. But, that doesn't mean we cant remember those times when they were together in that little show called GLEE. So, thanks for reading!**


End file.
